


Family Notions

by sphinx01



Series: Project Synergy [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Team as Family, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: Synergy has the basics. Megatron adds the fine-tuning.





	Family Notions

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this fic.

**Family Notions**

**xxx**

The atmosphere in the mess hall was rather laid-back today - so much so that Megatron had found himself accepting his Third-in-Command’s invitation to a strategic game instead of simply collecting his ration and returning to his quarters. Only a handful of crew members were present at this time of the cycle, and after offering a respectful salute they had all returned to minding their own business. All except one, who had planted himself in front of Megatron’s seat and was now pointing a tiny finger at him, wriggling excitedly before announcing: “Trine!”

Megatron frowned as he looked down at the much too energetic sparkling. “Certainly not,” he growled. “And I thank Primus for it.”

“Synnie, leave Lord Megatron alone!” Skywarp appeared out of nowhere and scooped the little one up into his arms. Synergy giggled and squealed in delight, then squirmed in Skywarp’s hold until he could point at Megatron again. “Trine!” he repeated eagerly, as if letting his caretaker in on a big secret.

“Apologies, my Lord,” Thundercracker said, having followed behind a bit more slowly. Megatron frowned again, wondering what the two dimsparks might have told the bitlet. “Your sparkling lacks accurate knowledge of the command chain, it seems,” he said.

Thundercracker had the air of a mech who was ready to hurl himself into a smelter. “He integrated a new set of glyphs concerning familial relations,” he said, “but he keeps struggling with the various acceptations. Apparently, ‘trine’ comprises everyone who qualifies as a caretaker - in the broadest sense of the glyph, of course.”

“Paraphrasing: the whole crew,” Soundwave weighed in, amusement lending an almost musical lilt to his monotone.

Interesting... A thought began to form in Megatron’s processor. He leaned forward in his chair so he could look the Seekerlet in the optic. Synergy grabbed hold of Skywarp’s pauldron, obviously seeking moral support, but did not shrink back. Megatron rapped his knuckles against his own chest plates.

“Trine _leader_ ,” he said.

Synergy stared at him, and Megatron could practically hear the cogs turning inside that tiny CPU. The Seekerlet looked at his caretakers, and when Thundercracker nodded gravely, Synergy’s head whipped back around, and a broad grin lit up his faceplates.

“ _Leader_ ”, he repeated with sufficient enthusiasm.

“Very good,” Megatron praised. Synergy bounced happily in Skywarp’s arms, and the adult Seeker’s field buzzed with barely suppressed glee.

“Just wait ‘til Starscream hears that one!”

_***Fin*** _


End file.
